Die Kinder eines Menschen und eines Hanyo
by Polarkatze
Summary: Kagome kommt nach fünf Jahren zurück ins Mittelalterliche Japan und das nicht alleine...Ich bitte um Reviews.


Disclaimer:

Keiner dieser Figuren Orte und Gegenstände, die ich hier verwende gehören mir, sondern Rumiko Takahashi. Das einzige was mir gehört, sind die Zwillinge Midoriko und Shinchi und die Handlung der Story. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld, sondern schreibe weil es mir spaß macht.

Die Kinder eines Menschen und eines Hanyos

Es ist nun schon 8 Jahre her, das Kagome in die mittelalterliche Welt von Inuyasha und seinen Freunden landete. Durch den Knochenfressenden Brunnen sind beide Welten, die heutige und mittelalterliche, verbunden. Kagome fiel an ihrem 15. Geburtstag in diesen Brunnen. Und dort befreite sie Inuyasha von einem Bann, der ihn eigentlich für immer an diesem Baum hätte Bannen sollen. Inuyasha ist ein Halbdämon. Eine Seite ist Menschlich und die andere Dämonisch. Seine Mutter, Izayoi ist die menschliche Seite und der Daiyokai (Dämonenherrscher) Inu no Taischo ist sein Vater und somit seine dämonische Seite. Beide sind verstorben als Inuyasha ein kleiner Junger war. Sein ältere Halbbruder Sesshoumaru, steht ihm nicht sehr nahe, er ist hinter dem Schwert von Inuyasha her, Tessaiga. Sesshoumaru ist im Gegensatz zu Inuyasha ein Vollwertiger Dämon. Tessaiga und Tensaiga wurde den Brüdern von ihrem Vater hinterlassen. Inuyasha bekam Tessaiga, dass Beschützerschwert. Es hat die Eigenschaft mit einem Streich Einhundert Dämonen zu vernichten. Sein Bruder bekam Tensaiga, dies hat die Eigenschaft Hundert Menschen auf einen Streich in Leben zurück zu holen. Der ältere von Beiden ist damit nicht einverstanden. Deshalb bekämpfen sie sich auch.

In dieser Zeit fand Kagome heraus, dass sie eine Wiedergeborene Seele einer Miko (Priesterin) namens Kikyo sei. Diese hat seinerzeit auch Inuyasha an den Baum geheftet. Auch befand sich das Shikon no Tama oder auch Juwel der vier Seelen genannt in Kagomes Körper. Das Juwel zersplitterte durch einen Pfeil Kagomes und die Splitter verstreuten sich in der ganzen Gegend. Dämonen, Monster und auch Menschen sind nun hinter den Splitter her, da sie seinem Besitzer eine große Macht versprechen. Auch Naraku, der Erzfeind von unseren Freunden, ist auf der Suche nach den Splittern.

Also machten sich Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, ein kleiner Fuchsdämon, er verlor seine Eltern bei einem Kampf gegen die Donnerbrüder, Miroku, ein buddhistischer Mönch mit einem schwarzen Windloch in der rechten Hand, ein Fluch Narakus, und der ein bisschen Lüstern ist, Sango, eine Dämonenjägerin, die mit einen großen Knochenbumerang kämpft, Sie verlor ihr ganze Familie durch Naraku und Kirara, einen kleine dämonische Feuerkatze, die sich verwandeln kann und zu einer großen Raubkatze wird, und Sangos ständige Begleiterin ist, auf die Suche nach den Splittern.

Da Kagome früher im Besitz des ganzen Juwels war, kann sie die Splitter spüren und sie in den Körpern der Dämonen sehen. Das machte die Suche einfacher.

Sie durchstreiften das ganze Land. Auf dieser Reise trafen sie ewige Freunde und erbitterte Feinde.

Auch die Liebe war steht's dabei. Aber das machte es nicht immer einfacher. Im Gegenteil, es kam häufig zu Missverständnissen und Streitereien. Vor allem zwischen Kagome und Inuyasha. Aber nach einigem hin und her fanden sie doch zueinander. Auch Miroku und Sango fanden nach einiger Zeit zueinander.

Nach drei langen Jahren, harten Kämpfen, vielen Tränen besiegten sie Naraku und setzten das Juwel zusammen. Aber dies hatte zur Folge das Kagome wieder in ihre Zeit geschleudert wurde und nicht mehr zurück konnte. Das zerriss ihr das Herz, denn unter dem Herzen trug sie ein süßes Geheimnis….

5 Jahre Später:

Kagome hatte sich nach ihrem Schulabschluss, an ihrem Tempel zur Priesterin ausbilden lassen. Der Tempel ist jetzt wieder gut Besucht. Zum einen, weil viele junge Männer die 23-jährige gerne erobern möchten und zum anderen weil sie vielen als Vorbild dient. Ihr ist es egal warum die Menschen kommen, sie freut sich das sie kommen. Sie liebt diesen Tempel. Viele Fragen sich warum sie sich nicht vermählt und eine Familie gründet. Kagome hat viele Gründe, aber die drei Wichtigsten sind zum einen ihre Kinder Midoriko und Shinchi und zum anderen Inuyasha, der Vater der Kinder. Er weiß leider nichts von ihnen. Sie sind jetzt beide Vier Jahre alt und werden bald Fünf. Immer wenn die Mutter ihre Kinder sieht, sieht sie Inuyasha, den beide haben seine goldenen Augen. Aber beide haben sie die schwarzen Haare der Mutter. Midoriko hat den Charakter von Inuyasha. Sie ist immer schnell Beleidigt und ist ein richtiger Wildfang. Shinchi hingegen ist ruhig und gelassen, das bringt seine Schwester immer zur Weißglut. Aber sie lieben sich und ihre Mutter mit hingabe, auch Beschützen sie sich gegenseitig. Das ist eine Eigenschaft des Vaters, die Kagome mit stolz erfüllt. Die zwei Kinder leben sehr zurück gezogen und werden von der Mutter von Kagome unterrichtet, die Lehrerin war bevor sie heiratete. Da man ihnen schon anmerkt das sie Halbdämonen sind. Sie haben beide die Ohren ihres Vaters, nur sind sie bei Midoriko weiß und bei Shinchi Braun. Innerlich zerreist es Kagome das Herz, aber sie liebt ihre Kinder abgöttisch. Keiner außer ihrer Familie weiß etwas davon. Aber noch ein Grund ist das Shikon no Tama und ihre Verpflichtungen als Priesterin. Ihre Tage sind immer sehr ausgefüllt, aber des Nachts, wenn sie ihn ihrem kleinen Haus auf dem Tempelgelände, ihn ihrem Bett liegt, fühlt sie sich sehr einsam. Sie weint sich in den Schlaf und Träumt dann von ihrer Zeit mit Inuyasha und den anderen. Sie vermisst sie sehr.

Kagome hat sich auch sehr verändert, sie ist ernster und stiller geworden. Auch ihr Äußeres hat sich verändert. Ihre Haare sind länger und glatter geworden, sie ist auch groß und schlank geworden. Ihre Augen strahlen eine innere Ruhe aus. Sie ist im Ganzen eine sehr anziehende Person geworden. Auch Trainierte sie viel mit Pfeil und Bogen auch ihre Kinder sollten lernen zu Kämpfen.

Ihre Mutter und auch Souta, ihr jüngerer Bruder, leben immer noch auf dem Tempelgelände. Nur ist ihr Großvater gestorben, das hat Kagome auch veranlasst Priesterin zu werden.

Nun wollte es das Schicksal, das Inuyasha bald seine Kinder kennen lernt und zwar an dem Geburtstag der Kinder. Der schon in drei Wochen sein sollte.

In der Mittelalterlichen Welt:

Auch dort hatte sich einiges verändert. Shippo ist größer und stärker geworden. Er ist bei Kaede im Dorf geblieben. Auch Sango und Miroku haben eine Familie gegründet. Sie haben 3 Kinder. Der Älteste Kohaku ist 5 Jahre alt und seine 2 kleineren Schwestern sind, Misato mit 3 Jahren und Kagome mit 1 ½ Jahren. Sie sind ebenfalls im Dorf geblieben. Aber Inuyasha hat sich am meisten verändert. Er ist stärker geworden und hat es geschafft in den 5 Jahren seine dämonische Seite unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Er trägt jetzt die Merkmale eines Vollwertigen Yokai. Auch hat er Frieden mit seinem Bruder geschlossen. Er ist ruhiger, Nachdenklicher geworden. Er vermisst seine Kagome mit jedem Tag mehr und diesen Schmerz trägt er in seinem Herzen. Auch Hoffnung lebt weiter. Er geht jeden Tag zum Brunnen und denkt an seine Zeit mit Kagome. Er wusste das Kagome ihm was sagen wollte, aber es nicht mehr konnte.

Wenn dann Inuyasha zum Abend zu seinen Freunden zurückkehrt, spielte er mit deren Kindern, er liebt diese drei als wären es eine eigenen. Er stellt sich immer vor wie es wäre mit Kagome welche gehabt zu haben.

In letzter Zeit wurde er immer unruhiger und es zog ihn immer öfters zum Brunnen, auch spürte er, dass etwas passieren würde. Die Dämonen wurden sehr unruhig, selbst Sesshoumaru kam ins Dorf um mit Inuyasha zu sprechen. Immer in Begleitung von Rin, die eine sehr Hübsche Frau geworden war und Jaken. Dieser hatte sich nicht verändert.

Es vergingen 2 Wochen und die drei blieben im Dorf und warteten. Es wurde immer spannender. Die Spannung unter den Dämonen und unter den Brüdern wuchs stetig. Nun war der Tag gekommen. Inuyasha verbrachte den ganzen Tag am Brunnen. Er ahnte das hier bald was passieren würde. Und schon geschah etwas. Der Brunnen leuchtete blau auf und das Tor war wieder offen. Inuyasha wollte sofort rein springen um zu Kagome zu gelangen aber als er ankam sah er auf dem Boden des Brunnens zwei Kinder liegen. Der Geruch war ihm vertraut. Es roch nach Kagome, aber auch nach Dämon. Er sprang hinein und holte die Kinder nach oben und legte sie ins Gras vor den Brunnen. Erst jetzt sah er, dass es ein Junge und ein Mädchen waren. Beide hatten schwarzen Haare und Hundeohren wie er. Er war total verwirrt.

Zur gleichen Zeit bei Kagome:

„Midoriko! Shinchi! Wo seid ihr? Mama hat keine Lust mehr zu suchen. Wir wollten doch noch Kuchen essen." Kagome machte sich langsam sorgen um ihre Kinder. Plötzlich hatte sie das Gefühl das ihr Herz stehen blieb. Sie rannte zum Brunnen und sah, dass der Deckel abgenommen war. Die junge Mutter bekam ein flaues Gefühl in der Magengegend. Da sie das Juwel um den Hals trug spürte sie dass der Weg nun offen war. Sie spürte auch, dass ihre Kinder drüben sind und so sprang sie ohne Nachzudenken in den Brunnen.

Jetzt nahm Inuyasha Kagome ganz deutlich wahr. Er roch sie und auch spürte er das kribbeln im Bauch. Er stürzte zum Brunnen und sah hinein. Sein Herz machte einen Sprung, als er die Frau die er liebte unten stehen sah. Sie schaute auf und lächelte glücklich. Inuyasha sprang hinein und umarmte seine Geliebte. „Kagome! Bist du es wirklich? Ist es kein Traum?"

„Nein Inuyasha ist es nicht, ich bin wieder da." Kagome weinte vor Glück auch Inuyasha konnte sich eine Träne des Glücks nicht verkneifen. Aber da riss sich Kagome aus seinen Arme und schaute ihn mit ihren großen braunen Augen an. „Inuyasha hast du zwei Kinder so im alter von 5 Jahren gesehen?" fragte Kagome aufgeregt. Inuyasha nickte „Ja habe ich, sie liegen oben im Gras und sind bewusstlos." Kagome kletterte sofort nach oben. Sie lies Inuyasha einfach unten stehen. Er verstand kein Wort.

Als Kagome ihre Kinder im Gras liegen sah, rannte sie schell zu ihnen und weckte sie. „Midoriko? Shinchi? Mama ist da, wacht doch bitte auf." Als erstes kam Shinchi wieder zu sich. „Mama! Oh Mama es tut mir so leid, du hast uns verboten im Schrein zu spielen. Aber er leuchtete plötzlich und dann haben wir den Deckel aufgemacht und sind runter geklettert." Der Junge weinte an der Brust seiner Mutter. Nun kam auch das Mädchen wieder zu sich und schmiss sich in die Arme seiner Mutter. „Mama ich hatte solche Angst!" „Shhh es ist ja alles gut, ich bin doch da. Meine kleinen Engel ich bin doch da, ihr braucht keine Angst mehr zu haben." Sie wiegt ihre Kinder in ihren Armen, bis sie sich beruhigt hatten. Inuyasha der ebenfalls aus dem Brunnen gesprungen war, beobachtete die Szene mit einem verwirrten Blick. Die beiden Kinder schauten ihr Mutter an und sahen, dass sie weinte. Dann sahen sie über ihre Schulter und erblickten Inuyasha. Sie rissen sich los und stellten sich vor ihr Mutter, sie wollten sie vor diesem Mann beschützen. Inuyasha schaute die beiden ungläubig an. Auch Kagomes Gesicht zierte ein fragender Ausdruck. „Wer bist du?" fragte Shinchi den Hanyo angriffslustig. „Wir lassen nicht zu, dass du unsere Mama wehtust!" Midorikos Stimme war von Verachtung bestimmt. Der Vater war so überrascht über den Mut der zwei Kinder dass er Lächeln musste. „Ihr wollt eure Mama also beschützen?" fragte er die Kinder gewand, aber dann heftete sich sein Blick an die Mutter. „Kagome was geht hier vor? Ich rieche, dass diese Kinder keine gewöhnlichen Kinder sind. Sie sind Halbdämonen habe ich recht?"

Kagome stand auf und trat zu ihren Kindern und legte ihnen jeweils eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ja du hast recht Inuyasha es sind keine gewöhnlichen Kinder." Beide Kinder schauten jetzt verwirrt zu ihrer Mutter auf und dann zu dem Fremden mit dem Namen Inuyasha. Dann wechselten sie einen ratlosen Blick. „Mama was sind Halbdämonen? Und Wer ist dieser Mann da?" sagten die beiden im Chor. Jetzt lächelte ihr Mutter und erklärte immer noch den Blick auf Inuyasha geheftete was sie sind. „ Midoriko, Shinchi, Halbdämonen sind Menschen mit einem teil dämonischem Blut in sich. Da ich eine Mensch bin seid ihr nur zur Hälfte Dämonisch. Dieser Mann dort heißt Inuyasha und ist euer Vater. Er gab euch das Dämonenblut." Die drei schauten Kagome entgeistert an. „Ich… ich bin der Vater dieser Kinder? Aber Kagome das ist doch unmöglich." „Nein Inuyasha vor genau 5 Jahren und neun Monaten haben wir diese Kinder gezeugt. Es waren vielleicht 2 Wochen bevor ich das Juwel zusammensetzte. Ich wollte es dir sagen, aber der Kampf stand kurz bevor und als wir das Juwel vervollständigten wurde ich in meine Zeit geschleudert. Ich hatte keine Zeit, es dir zu sagen. Ich war am Boden zerstört aber auch Glücklich. Ich hatte einen teil von dir Mitgenommen."

Keiner von den dreien wollte es glauben, vor allem nicht Inuyasha. Aber bald drang es zu ihm durch und seine Augen strahlten. Er fühlte sich als könnte er fliegen. Er war so glücklich. Nun hatte das Leiden ein Ende. In seinem Herzen fühlte er nur Glück, unendliches Glück. Er ging auf Kagome zu und drückte sie an sich. „Kagome weißt du wie glücklich du mich machst? Ich habe dich all die Jahre vermisst. Ich musste immer an dich denken, ich kam jeden Tag her in der Hoffnung, dass du kommst. Und du bist gekommen." Kagome umarmte ihn auch und ihr Herz sprudelte über vor glück. Sie konnte nichts sagen. Dann zupften zwei Kinder an ihrer Hose und sie löste sich von ihrem Geliebten und schaute runter. „Mama ist das…" fing Midoriko an und Shinchi beendete den Satz „… wirklich unser Papa?" Kagome lächelte glücklich und nahm ihr Kinder auf die Arme. „Ja meine Engel das ist euer Papa." Kagome drehte sich zu Inuyasha um und sagte strahlend. „Darf ich Vorstellen. Midoriko, Shinchi euer Vater Inuyasha und Inuyasha das sind deine Kinder Midoriko und Shinchi sie haben heute Geburtstag und sind 5 Jahre geworden." „Hallo Shinchi und Midoriko. Ich freue mich euch endlich kennen zu lernen." Beide strahlten und sprangen Ihrem Vater in die Arme. Sie vielen um und lachten vergnügt. Kagome stand daneben und eine Träne des Glücks verließ ihr Auge und rann über ihre Wange. °Endlich! Endlich bin ich wieder da und meine Familie ist Komplett. °

Nun ging die Glückliche Familie nach Hause. Kagome hatte ihm so viel zu erzählen. Auch er hatte einiges zu erzählen. Im Dorf angekommen wurden sie freudig aufgenommen. Alle freuten sich das Kagome wieder da war und es wurde ein Fest zu Ehren der kleinen Familie veranstaltet. Sango viel ihrer besten Freundin in die Arme auch Miroku drückte sie wie eine Schwester. Es gab so viel zu erzählen. Kagome erzählte von ihrem Leben als Priesterin und von ihren zwei Wildfängen. Der „frischgebackene" Vater schwoll an vor Stolz, als er hörte was seine Kinder alles taten. Auch freute er sich das Kagome wieder da war. Shippo war außer sich vor Freude. Kaede war so glücklich das sie ihre „Tochter" wieder hatte. Auch Sango erzählte viel über das Leben. Kagome war auch überrascht Sesshoumaru zu sehen. Aber freute sich darüber das er und Rin auch bald eine Familie sein werden. Kagomes Herz schwoll an vor Glück. Das Juwel fühlte das und leuchtete auf. Erst waren alle außer Kagome erschrocken. Dann aber erklärte sie das das Juwel fühlen würde, was sie fühlt und das sie die glücklichste Frau, Mutter und Freundin war die es gab. Es wurde lange und ausgiebig gefeiert. Inuyasha brachte seine Familie in das Haus, was er bewohnte und bettete seine Kinder in einem Raum zum schlafen. Als er sicher war, das sie schliefen nahm er seine Frau in die Arme. „Kagome ich liebe dich." „Ich liebe dich auch Inuyasha." Und so versanken sie in einem Kuss. Ihn ihm spiegelte sich die vergangene und versäumte Zeit wieder. Und auch das Verlangen und die Sehnsucht. In dieser Nacht wurde ein Kind gezeugt. Und beide waren sich sicher nie wieder würden sie sich trennen.


End file.
